Interview with Leon S Kennedy
by PeaPrince
Summary: another interview with our hero in resident evil


_**This is the continuation from my previous fic, interview with Claire Redfield.**_

_**As usual, the CAPS are bad words.**_

_**Q is me, A is Leon. Enjoy it (_ _)**_

o o o o o o

I got an opportunity to have a brief interview with our hero in resident evil. Leon S. Kennedy, a special agent in task force created by president has accepted and gave his spare time for interview.

Somewhere in a secret headquarter...

Q : Thank you, it is my pleasure to have this interview.

A : No need be so formal there, I just finish my mission in Atlanta.

Q : Is it another zombies break out?

A : Nope, it was an anti global warming campaign. The president assigned me to some spesific tasks also.

Q :...okay then. Let's start our interview. Record on.

A : I was born ready.

Q : Well, go back to your first appearance on resident evil 2. The break out on Racoon city. It was your first day as a police officer.

A : Yup, I said that phrase on the game interlude.

Q : Not your lucky day, huh? You came to the Racoon city and stumbled with a zombie on the street. I wonder... what you were thinking at the moment?

A : I thought it was some emos lying on the street. But then, I found another EMOS and I believe it is some mental hospital victims. No one told me that the city I assigned for was a city full of EMOS!

Q : You called them EMOS and you have your awesome hairstyle that keep perfect through the game?

A : Yea, I protested CAPCOM about my hairstyle that remind everyone with some members from boyband something... No police with cool hairstyle like me. Girls just love my hair.

Q : okay, skip it about your hair. Let's go to the part where you met with Claire Redfield.

A : I heard you already interviewed her some other time?

Q : Precisely yes.

A : That time I just happy. While I was freaked out with some emos attack and then I heard a girl screaming. My mind at that time just scream in total happiness! THANK GOD THERE IS STILL A GIRL ALIVE ON THIS TOWN! PLEASE LET HER BE SEXY, READHEAD, BADASS, CUTE, AND BECAME MY PARTNER! I can not live and fight emos without chick on my side you know. Kinda my spirit to move on...

Q : You like her?

A : Is it obvious?

Q : But you always turn to this if related to chicks. Not mention about Ada Wong...

A : She is hot. I love the type like that. But still, I have things for redhead you know. She is cute, adorable with gun. Cute and badass on the same time, totally my favorite. She only has to fix her taste in clothing.

Q : You mean like Ada's style? Hot?

A : I want to see her in night gown while bring a gun.

Q : Why you always have some chicks fallin over you in every games and movies?

A : That's my destiny as a hot badass guy on the game. This is just between you and me, I wrote a letter to capcom once. I asked someone to create a story between me and Claire with romance on the air!

Q : Did they read your letter?

A : They make degeneration movie after that. But no romance between me and her. Instead they give me another girl to F*CK!

Q : You and Claire always cute together but no romance tension between you two. I wonder.

A : Capcom always avoid to bring us together. Obviously we are a very cute couple yet, they keep pairing Jill and Chris while ignoring me and Claire.

Q : I agree.

A : Aren't you suppoesed to questioning me? Why we have girls conversation here?

Q : Ehem...! So, the reason you didn't go to help Claire in Rockfold island was because... She was with Steve?

A : Nah, until now I still don't understand why Claire accepted that ASS*OLE kiss. I am hotter and cooler and my hair more awesome.

Q : The audiences will surprised to your personality trait in this interview.

A : This is me when I am not doing my job... Tell me... you had interview with her before. Do you think she likes me? I mean... I always scared to her brother and she with her clueless feelings... do you think we can make it?

Q : Trust me, she also has those spesific personal traits while not doing her job. Like you. My advice for you, agent with awesome hair... Throw away your ego and stop being an EMO! She has been waiting for you since forever!

o o o o o o o o o o

Those are my interview report with Leon S. Kennedy... please dont be surprise about his OOC. EMOS SHOOTER always has tendencies of an alter ego or double personality outside the game.

**Thank you and please R&R!**


End file.
